Discovering
by jenyme
Summary: SLASH LegolasEomer. Series of ficlets in which Man and Elf learn about each other's cultures.
1. Angel

Warning: Contains SLASH! Pairing: Eomer/Legolas

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkein. What occurs is purely fiction and I mean no disrespect

**Angel**

Outside, the rain pelted down, attacking the unfortunate sentinels who huddled under pathetic shelters. As they vigorously rubbed their arms in attempt to keep warm, their wives waited in their cosy homes with a blazing hearth and steaming broth.

Inside, there was no need for a roaring fire as sweat glistened on the bodies of the two lovers. Strong warrior hands gripped firm biceps as the young king made sweet love to his Elven prince.

"You're so beautiful, my fair angel."

As their sated bodies lay entwined minutes later, Legolas asked in a small voice, "Eomer, what is an angel?"


	2. Baby

**Baby**

The world and language of men were particularly strange, Legolas deduced; the expressions of the Rohirrim even more so. Certainly, it was all fascinating and new, but even an elf with astounding patience can reach his limit.

'I love you baby'. 'Come here, baby, and let me kiss you'. Was he really that immature that Eomer found it necessary to address him thus? Or was it some perverse need for Eomer to assert his own maturity on a lover centuries older than he? Even his father had ceased calling him 'baby' when he could walk on his own two feet, which led him to conclude that it must be a mannish thing. Then again, Aragorn, nor Faramir, had ever used the term on him, so it must be a Rohirric expression.

Of course, Legolas never really took it as an insult. Eomer had always spoken it with such affection that, well, made Legolas weak in the knees. Nevertheless he couldn't deny that it started to grate on his nerves.

Upon asking Eomer straight out, "Why do you call me baby?" he was met with a decidedly blank face, which meant that he had been caught completely unawares. Seeing the pout on Legolas' face, Eomer decided that Legolas was indeed clueless.

"Come here baby," he started, spreading his arms to invite Legolas to his lap. Legolas responded with a raised eyebrow, and Eomer realised his mistake. Giving a nervous smile, Eomer tried again, this time simply patting his lap. Legolas looked at it uncertainly, before ambling over and plopping down.

"I call you baby because I love you." That certainly puzzled Legolas, though he guessed he'd just have to accept the custom all the same. Eomer picked out the lingering confusion on his beloved's face and sought to ease it. "When we have a baby, we take care to love them and nurture them and protect them. When I call you baby, it means I want to love you and nurture you and protect you."

Oh.

Legolas snuggled further into the warmth of Eomer. "I love being your baby."

* * *

A/N: I'd love to hear what you think 


	3. Open Eyes

**Open Eyes**

Eomer was in bliss. He couldn't remember the last time he was so content and warm, curled against a lithe yet strong body. So accordingly, he took his time to admire the body laid out in front of him, gently running his fingers over the hard muscles of Legolas' stomach, before gracing them over the smooth planes of his chest. It was then that he belatedly became aware that Legolas had been awake all along.

With a slight blush on his face, accompanied by a most innocent countenance, he greeted Legolas a very good morning. "Oh, but we can make this morning significantly more enjoyable," he purred as an afterthought.

Legolas didn't respond to Eomer's liking. In fact, Legolas didn't respond at all. Eomer considered upping this impromptu seduction until he took in Legolas' glassy eyes and the distant gaze. He waved a hand in front of the Elf, but Legolas remained unresponsive.

"Legolas?"

Fear took a sudden grip on him. "Legolas!"

Through the mist of his waking dreams, Legolas heard his name being cried. Someone was in danger! The blue eyes cleared as Legolas shot up straight into another's head. Years of living in shadow had honed his warrior instincts to fight at the snap of a finger. Believing he was under attack, he pummelled his fist into the offending face, before reaching for his knives.

They weren't there.

Moreover, he wasn't in danger. The shadows cast were not due to a canopy of trees, but of the Sun behind pale drapes. He was also naked under warm furs. So who was it that he had punched? And come to think of it, where was Eomer?

Legolas rolled over to the edge of the bed and found Eomer on the floor with the beginning signs of a blackened eye. _Oops_.

"You punched me!" he accused.

Legolas' mouth twitched in apology, but his pride wouldn't allow him to concede the blame and habit forced him to argue back.

"You head butted me!"

"_You_ head butted _me_! How was I to know you were suddenly just going to sit up? I don't have the reflexes of an elf!"

"What did you expect when you cried my name as if you were being attacked?"

"I thought you were dead!"

Whatever comeback Legolas had on his tongue died as Legolas stared wide-eyed at his lover, and then half choked as he tried to contain a giggle that threatened to escape.

Eomer didn't find it amusing though and pouted like a petulant wounded puppy.

Luckily for Eomer, Legolas always had a soft spot for cute things.

Feeling rather guilty, Legolas gracefully slid down to lie over Eomer's handsome naked body. Resisting the urge to ravish the delightful flesh, he scattered kisses over the raw skin where his fist had connected, before tucking his head under Eomer's chin. "Sorry," he whispered sincerely, "I thought you knew so I didn't warn you."

Eomer manoeuvred them so that he could see Legolas' face. "Warn me about what?"

Legolas face was serious but his eyes sparkled with mirth. "That elves sleep with their eyes open, silly."


	4. Just Like That

**Just Like That**

Legolas woke up when the man next to him shuffled, and then got quite a scare upon noticing that blood trickled down the man's nose.

"Eomer? What happened? Where are you wounded?"

Eomer only held a hand to his nose and scuffled out of bed to find a cloth to collect all that... redness.

Legolas winced. "What did you walk into?"

Eomer gave Legolas an incredulous glare.

"I didn't punch you in my sleep did I?"

Eomer attempted a snort, but settled for rolling his eyes after the attempt failed. The action almost made Legolas believe that that was exactly what happened...

_Let him stew for a while_, he thought as he waited for the bleeding to stop.

To his credit though, Legolas did remain silent for the remainder of the time.

"It's just a nose bleed."

Eomer waited for Legolas to comment on that, but all he got was a blank face. Eomer thought it was actually quite straight forward. Nose... bleed...

"...? So your nose just started bleeding?"

"Yes."

"For no apparent reason."

"... Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Eomer shrugged. "It just does."

"So it just starts bleeding for no reason?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

Legolas contemplated this. He didn't remember Aragorn ever getting a 'nose bleed'. "No reason at all?"

Eomer gave the Elf a pointed look. "Do you have a point?"

"What if you lose too much blood?" He immediately became concerned. "Are you feeling woozy at all? Come back and sit down on the bed. Should I call a healer?"

Eomer raised his eyebrow. He heaved a frustrated sigh and got dressed. Then he briskly strode out the door, but not before giving Legolas a quick peck on the lips.

What Legolas learnt today: Men really are delicate creatures.

An afterthought: _I think he was annoyed at me..._


End file.
